Things Happen
by LegendaryWhiteBoy
Summary: Takes place after "iWant my website back" The Summary inside. WARNING SPOILERS IF YOU DIDN'T SEE "iWant my website back" Pairing FreddieXMandy iCarly's 'biggest fan' I know weird pairing. Could be other pairings as well. LEMON.


**Hello. This is LWB writing his third iCarly fanfic. I had watched the new episode of 'iWant my website back' and had to write a weird lemon for it. Hope you like it.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY HAS SPOILERS IN THE BEGINNING, SO IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THE EPISODE YET THEN TURN AWAY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, the Dan-Man do.**

It was a weird day for the iCarly crew because the forever dreaded Nevel Pepperman tried to steal their website, and make Carly kiss him yet again.It was another one of his fail plots. After they finally defeated him yet again they were currently in the kitchen, relaxing.

"Hey guys, are we still going to the mall," The gang heard a voice say from outside their door.

Carly sighed as she turned to the door "I said we'll meet you there"

"How long has she been out there," Freddie said finishing up the corrections of the gangs newly required website, they got back.

Turning back to Freddie "I don't know; about thirty minutes"

"Well she is consistent," Sam said eating a bagel in a casually manner.

The gang also saw the return of their 'biggest fan,' Mandy Valdez. She was actually the one who help them get their website when Spencer lost it by changing credit cards, however she also cause the problem when she sigh over the website to Nevel due to being tricked.

"Come on guys!" Mandy yelled once again through the door.

"Oh my God, you thought a person would get a clue if you got a door slammed in your face and was told to take a hike," Carly said in a annoy tone.

"I told you she's consistent," Sam said grabbing her second bagel as if she wasn't bother.

Closing his laptop, "Ah leave her alone, she'll leave eventually" Freddie said but heard that Mandy was now knocking on the door, "I was wrong"

"Who's knocking on the door," Spencer asked running down the stairs.

"Mandy" The iCarly gang says in unison as Spencer only does an 'O' shape with his mouth.

"Well, I'm going to my room"

"Spencer wait, can you tell her to go home" Carly asked in a pleasing tone.

Folding his arms "Well my little sister" Spencer says with a serious look before suddenly jolted to his room and closing the door.

"Hello, anybody home" They once again heard Mandy yell.

Shaking his head "Man she's annoying" He said with a small smirk. Carly only put her head down on the kitchen table.

Sam meanwhile was licking her fingers after finishing a tasty bagel "Okay, I'll show you how it's done" She said getting up and walking to the door.

"Sam what are you doing," Freddie look with slight confusion.

Grabbing the doorknob "Solving our problem" With that she swung the door open staring at a hyperactive Mandy.

"Hi Sam!" Mandy cheerfully yelled before Sam quickly closed the door behind her, only leaving an confuse Carly and Freddie.

"I wonder what she's going to do." Freddie said as Carly only shrugged her shoulders. They waited for about ten minutes before Sam came back in.

"What did you do Sam?" Carly asked in a stern tone.

"Nothing"

"Oh really" Freddie said folding his arms

Putting her arms up in defense "I solved our problem, now we won't be bother no longer" She said flopping down on the couch and grabbing the remote as Carly and Freddie gave each other worry glances but decided to shrugged it off.

The gang got no more problems from Mandy the rest of the night and that made Freddie start to get curious, as him and Sam was on the couch along with Carly but she fast asleep on Sam's shoulder.

"Okay Sam, what did you do to Mandy, I hope you didn't kill her"

Planting an innocent look on her face "Now why would I do that"

"Because, you're Sam that's why"

Her look, change from innocent to annoyance in a matter of seconds. "You know what Benson, I only told her to get lost or I would break arm"

"That's all huh"

"No, because she only did that annoying laugh"

Looking at Sam with a serious look "You did kill her!" He practically almost scream.

"No I did not dork. God I don't know who's more annoying, you or her" Sam said raising her voice and that took enough to finally wake up Carly.

"Come on guys, stop arguing"

"What did you do to her" Freddie asked again.

"I took care of her" Sam simply said.

"You know what. Fine, it's getting late for me anyway" He said getting up.

"Good" Sam said with a triumph smirk.

Walking to the door "I hope you go to jail for murder"

"Yeah whatever," Sam said as Freddie finally exit. "Hey Carly can I stay here for the night."

"Why not," Carly said getting up as did Sam. "So what did you do with Mandy" Carly asked curiously.

"Freddie will find out"

***** In Freddie's house *****

Freddie was getting ready for bed as he was now getting out of his nightly tick bath. "Stupid Sam" He kept muttering to himself as he put on his Pajamas and a T-shirt. He got in his bed not noticing a lump under the blankets but he eventually figured it out when he heard a muffled yelp that cause him to jump out of his bed "What the heck." He took off the blankets to reveal his 'biggest fan' Mandy bond and gag with his socks. "Argh, stupid Sam" Of course this would be something Sam would do. He first took the sock from Mandy's mouth.

"Hi Fredd" She was quickly re-gagged by Freddie.

"Be quiet, my mom is asleep" Freddie said not believing how would this girl be exciting even though she was force into somebody's house and tied up like a prize-winning pig at a rodeo. "Okay I'm going to take the sock out of your mouth, but I need you to be silent." He said in a tired tone. Mandy only nodded her head which cause him to take the sock out yet again.

"Sorry" She said in a much more quiet tone but it was still like she was on a boat load of pep pills. Freddie then un-tied the socks that kept her arms and legs together which he had a hard time doing as Sam tied them with great skill.

"Come on" Freddie struggle for about a couple of minutes before finally getting them free. "Finally"

Rubbing her arms "Thanks Freddie!" She yelled excitedly, forgetting about what Freddie just asked her.

"I said be quiet"

"Oops, sorry" She whisper with a slight giggle as Freddie only put his head down muttering things he was going to do to Sam. "So what do you want to do?"

Looking up at her "_I'm _about to go to bed and _you _are about to go home"

Shaking her head "Sorry Freddie but my mom's out of town and I told her I will be staying over Carly's house but Sam told me to stay over here and tomorrow we will all go to the mall"

"I truly hate that girl" Freddie said to himself, knowing that Carly and Sam are probably sleeping by now. "Well I guess you will have to stay here then" He knew he couldn't kick her out, he had a heart.

"Yay a sleepover" Mandy said with her classy grin.

"Okay let's get some sleep, I guess I could sleep on the floor and you can sleep in my bed." Freddie walk over to his dressing and pulled out a shirt and some shorts he thought could fit Mandy. "Okay go put these on" Handing her the clothes

"Okay" Mandy said and before Freddie could do anything, she took off her hat, jacket, and shirt with one quick move. There Freddie saw she was wearing no bra under the shirt.

"What are you doing? I didn't mean in here, I meant the bathroom" Freddie yelled but couldn't help but look at the two small nubs that were growing on Mandy's chest. Yes they were small, but that didn't stop the action coming from his Pajamas.

"Well you should be clearer on what you say," Mandy said walking out the room.

"Stupid hormones" Freddie said to himself as he grabbed his penis, trying to stop the erection forming in his pajamas.

"What you doing" Mandy came back into the room with just the shirt on.

Freddie quickly turned around to hide his erection. "Why didn't you put the shorts on?"

"They were too big, they just fell off"

"Well I guess that shirt would do" He said looking back over his shoulder to see his shirt was well pass her knees. "Let's go to bed" He said looking back at his penis which was getting back to normal. That didn't last long as Mandy quickly jumped on his back.

"You know you don't have to sleep on the floor. I am your manager you silly goose" She cheerfully said

"Get off of me" Freddie semi-yelled but to no avail. He tried to shake her off, but she was strong and held on tight until they both fell on the bed. "Mandy" He said annoyed and quickly finally broke the grip she had on him.

"That was fun" Mandy trying to get up but Freddie pinned her down.

"Stop it" Freddie said but realize she wasn't paying attention due to her looking down at his newly grown erection pointing her in the stomach "Oh God, I'm so"

Cutting him off "You're having naughty thoughts about me huh Freddie" Mandy said with an amused face. Mandy mom's told her about the birds and the bees when she got her first period.

"What? Oh no no no no no, it's nothing like that"

"It's okay Freddie" She was giggling as Freddie tried to hide a blush.

"Listen Mandy, I'm just…um just" Freddie couldn't find the right words because he was oddly turned on by Mandy and the position they were in wasn't helping. "Mandy" He stopped upon seeing Mandy had stop giggling that annoying giggle and was leaning up to his face and he shamelessly didn't move or attempt to stop it. Finally they're lips touch, it was soft and sweet. Freddie honestly didn't know Mandy could kiss this nice due to her aggressive and hyperactive nature. They eventually broke the kiss to gather air. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you like me" Mandy laughed.

"No" Freddie whispered and slowly let go of Mandy's arms. He wasn't confused but just in a state of disbelief. What was going on right now? He just kiss Mandy and somewhat liked it. Before he could come to a conclusion he felt himself stiffen as he saw Mandy was rubbing his penis through his pajamas. "No. stop" He said but didn't move out of her range. He wanted this and was ashamed

"But I'm curious" She innocently said still rubbing.

Freddie gave in and the shame he felt was gone and replace by a new feeling. Lust. "Do you want to see it?"

"Okay" Mandy said eagerly and Freddie pull down his pajamas but allow her to pull down his boxers and 'Freddie Jr.' sprung out. "Wow, it looks cool" She knew about a boy's penis but never saw one.

Freddie was about six inches and he was damn proud of it. He watch her admire it with her eyes but wanted her to watch it with something else. As she reached out to grab it and she grab a little too eager and he wince in pain making her jump back a little. "Mandy that is very sensitive"

"Sorry" She said with a slight blush.

"Go ahead and touch it but a little more careful."

"Okay" She grab on to it again but softly this time. Freddie was amaze on how she was listening to him. She starting rubbing up and down the shaft and heard Freddie let out a steady moan. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, it just feels so good" Freddie said as she continue to stroke him in curiosity. He started to have sexually thoughts about what she could do next. He saw his share of porn movies. "Put it in your mouth" He bluntly asked before he could stop himself. His lust was becoming too much

"What"

"I mean, if you want to"

She look at his penis in her hand some more. "I guess I could try" With that she engulf her lips around the head of the penis and started to suck on it like a sucker.

"Oh my God, that feels so good Mandy" Freddie said as he took off his shirt and threw it on the floor.

She started sucking more enthusiastic due to Freddie's compliments and little by little she took in more of his penis until she got to four inches. She kept sucking up and down, making Freddie moan more loudly but not enough to wake his mom. She was new at this and only pre-teen but she seem like a pro according to Freddie's standards. This was his first blow-job and it was great.

Freddie felt himself cumming and pulled out of Mandy's mouth. "Stop" He breathlessly said.

"What's wrong" Mandy said wiping her mouth.

"I want to try something else" Freddie said, eyes feel with lust.

"Okay" Mandy said in her happy-go-lucky tone. She somewhat knew what Freddie was thinking.

Freddie grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head revealing her developing breast. "Relax and let me return the flavor" He quickly said before licking over her right nipple and then her left. She was instantly put into ecstasy. Freddie then put her entire left breast into his mouth, sucking like a new-born baby.

"Freddie that feels so good" Mandy said in a lustful tone

Freddie finally stopped much to the disappointment of Mandy but gave her a quick kiss before moving downward to her panties. He saw that she was wearing iCarly panties but he was too lustful think how weird and creepy that is or how she manage to get iCarly panties. He just grabbed the hem of the panties and pull them off and toss them carelessly. They were now both completely naked. He stop to admire her entire body, it was so young. "Oh right back to business" He said as he look at her pussy and saw that it had a line of hair on it and also that she was wet. He brought his head down and gave her slit one tease lick which caused her to moan softly. Hearing the moan he knew she would be easy to please, so he parted her folds and started to lick fiercely.

"Fred…Fre.." Not able to form sentences she only moan her approval and Freddie got the message. Freddie then started to lick her clit in a curious manner.

He stop he assault on Mandy's pussy, getting a disapproving moan from her "Don't worry, it's time for our last segment called Freddie and Mandy loses their virginity together. He smirked at his lame pun while Mandy only let out a small giggle. He got on top of her and carefully line his penis at her pussy opening "This made hurt a little" He said before pushing in and breaking through her hymen and as soon as he did, he quickly crash his lips onto hers muffling out her scream of pain. He finally pull his lips from hers and look down to see her with tears coming out. "You weren't meant to cry, I'm sorry but I wasn't trying to hurt" He said with regret in his eyes.

"I Know" She said with a small smile

"I'll try to be careful" He said as she nodded and with that he started to thrust in and out. They soon started to feel pleasure and were moaning in unison. Freddie then started to kiss her on her lips, then he went down to her neck and collarbone as she moan to the him speeding up the pace and thrusting at a harder rate.

"Freddie" She moan out his name

"Do…You…Feel…Good" Freddie said between kisses

"Yes"

"Are you about to cum"

"Yes"

Looking her in the eyes "Well then cum for me" Freddie was a change man at this point and was somewhat romantic.

Mandy call only let out a barely audible "Okay" as she moan one finally time releasing her juices on Freddie's penis.

"That a girl" He said as he continue to thrust and seconds after Mandy came he felt himself reaching his point. "I'm about to cum" He said before pulling out of Mandy and cumming on his bed. He look down to see his cum and Mandy's juices mix together before falling rolling off of her and lying down next to her.

"That was awesome" Mandy said in a tire tone but she was still trying to keep her hyperactive tone all the same.

"Yeah" He tiredly said

"What now" Mandy asked but Freddie only gave her a look "We can't tell anybody can we"

"I'm sorry" He said with a regretful look

"It's okay" She gave him a peck on the lips before he grabbed her and snuggle up against her. She would never imagine that she would lose her virginity at a young age but she didn't regret it. If she had the chance to do it all over again, she would. She knew her life was change forever. From the point that Freddie broke her hymen as he enter her, she was a woman. "I'm a woman" She said to herself, low enough so Freddie didn't hear her. Then she drifted off to sleep.

Freddie on the other hand had a lot to think about, he took advantage of a little girl, even if she was only three years younger than him and then become a jerk and tell her not to say anything, he kind of felt like a rapist. The question is though would he regret it in the morning and what is he going to tell Carly and Sam, his two best friends. He was going to figure it sooner than later, but for now he was not going to worry and go to sleep.

**I know I know. That was a weird pairing. I also know I have a massive amount of grammar and punctuation problems, but it's one o'clock in the morning and I'm tire. I don't know how to do beta read anyway.**

**So I hope you liked it.**

**Review if you like and tell me if I should continue and make more chapters. **

**See ya. LWB **


End file.
